The Four jedi's
by Riderkitty
Summary: Set after season 2 episode 1 of Star Wars Rebels and after they rescue Han from Jabba's palace. All of the rebels get to know of each other. The jedi's learn of the new Sith they face. Will they work together, or be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Four Jedi's**

 **by Riderkitty**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is my second fanfiction I am currently working on. The first one is New Friends Needed, a crossover of Alex Rider and NCIS, so you should check that out. I am still working on that one too. So I have two I am working with. Anyway, this is a Star Wars/Star Wars Rebels crossover. When I checked it out, there were only five, and none of them had the orginial characters of Star Wars (Luke). So, I have decided to write this one. The chapters are going to be kinda short, but this story is for only when I have time.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the plot or characters of either.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't know that Sith?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka looked at him. "Yes, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well, you did pass out when we saw strong he was in the force." Kanan pointed out.

Ahsoka was starting to get nervous. She wouldn't let them know the truth about what she knew. That the Sith was Anakin Skywalker, her master. Or used to be master. "I was surprised by that amount of anger in one person." Ahsoka lied.

They still didn't believe her. "Ahsoka," Kanan said softly. She looked up to his kind eyes. "Who is he?"

she sighed. "I only knew him before he was a Sith," she started.

"Before?" Ezra cut in.

She nodded. "Yes, before. He used to be a jedi. His name was Anakin Skywalker, my master." she told them quietly.

Ezra blinked. "I do not know his Sith name. The last time I saw him, I was leaving the Jedi Order because they didn't trust me. And now he's almost all machine." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kanan commented.

Then, Hera rushed in. "There's a transmission with other rebels on R2-D2. Come on." And then she was gone.

We all got up and ran to the main room. All of the command was there. One of them nodded to me. "R2-D2 and C-3PO just arrived on a shuttle with this."

Then a man I did not recognize showed up on the transmission. "Han," the commander said.

"Hello, we're just telling you that we are headed your way and we want to join you." he said. A young woman and a hairy Wookiee stepped in line.

"Princess Leia, Chewie," Commander nodded in acknowledgement.

" _Princess?_ " Ahsoka heard Ezra whisper to Kanan.

"Where's Luke?" Commander asked.

Han answered. "He said he had a promise to keep to an old friend. He should arrive a little after we do."

The transmission ended then. "He must be in hyperspace now," a voice said from behind me.

"Oh, it's Lando," Kanan said dryly. Chopper beeped loudly.

"Who were those people?" Sabine asked.

"I've never seen them before," Zeb added.

"Other rebels. Han and I go way back." Lando answered.

Kanan rolled his eyes. More people. Comander was telling them about the other rebels. "I hear they just recently rescued Han from Jabba the Hunt's palace. Jabba isnow dead." Ezra seemed interested by the fact that they were going to have more people aboard.  
Just then, someone reported a _Millennium Falcon_ attaching.

"Right on time." Lando muttered.

Five minutes later, the people who were on the transmission appeared. Han and Lando manly hugged. The Wookiee, named Chewie, squeezed Lando and I smirked. "I see you've added a few more people." Han glanced in our direction.

"Yes, but that' not the issue right now. I have to tell you something I haven't told anyone yet." Commander replied. I frowned. "The empire is building another Death Star and the Emperor is checking up on it's status himself." he reported.

"Huh?" Han asked. "Yes, right now we can't do anything, but in a few months, I'll need a few teams to take down the shield."

Hera stepped forward. "We'll be one of those teams."

"I hoped you would be. And Han," hetrned towards him. Can you?" he asked.

"I don't have a team." Han said. Chewie roared. "That's one." Han told us.

"Commander Solo, count me in." Princess Leia said to Han. He smiled.

Then Ezra turned to me. "Kanan,"

"I know,"

There was a change in the force, then, "I'm with you too." a voice said. We spun around. There w younger man, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore all black, including a glove on his right hand.

"Luke!" Princess Leia exclaimed and hugged the man. That must have been who Commander was talking about. When she drew back, she stared at him. "What's the matter?" she asked. Only he and I could hear her.

"Ask me another time." he whispers back, then hugs Han.

"so, in a few months?" Ezra asks as the group broke up, with him and me waking together. "Yeah," Ezra stopped and turned to me. "Did anything seem wrong with that Luke?" he asked.

I nodded. "Kind of. He may be a jedi." I commented.

"Another jedi?" Ezra asked, astonished.

Then someone ran up to a person behind us. "Welcome back Commander Skywalker," We froze at the mention of Skywalker. There behind us, was Luke, or Commander Skywalker.

 **A/N: So, it was really short, but that was what I said the chapters would be. Anyway, we are just getting started. If you would like more chappie's, review and make me happy. Happy author, more chapters. Just remember that and you'll be fine.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I know this story takes place between Episode 3 and 4, but I wanted to see what it would be like with more jedi in episode 6. It has the characters , has some of the plots, but it's not going to stick to both plots like glue. There will be some changes to fit people in. Now, I am going to desperately finish it before Star Wars Episode 7 comes out. I won't be able to do the same with the second episode of the second season of Star Wars rebels, which comes out in the fall. It just depends on how long you want this story to be. Also, do you think Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka should be there when Luke faces Darth Vader? So, review and say if it should be long or short, and if those characters should be there at that time.**

 **SWSWWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWWSWWWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Ahsoka walked up to us a few hours later. "Do you know what Luke's last name is?" Kanan questioned her. "No," she said, looking at us. "We think it might be Skywalker." Ezra told her. "Another Skywalker?" she sounded puzzled. "Come on, let's find out if it is true." Kanan said, running down the corridor.

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Luke's emotions were all over the place. First Master Yoda said that Darth Vader was indeed his father. Then, Obi-Wan Kenobi says that Leia was his sister.

He was leaning on the railing against the railing of the ship. Everything was happening to fast. He lost track of his thoughts wen three people walked up to him. They were Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra. Luke knew they were all Jedi's. He could sense it. "May we ask you a question?" Ezra asked. He turned his gaze towards him slowly. "Sure," "Are you Luke Skywalker?" Kanan asked. "You faced a Sith, right?" Luke asked, completely ignoring the question they had asked. "..Yes," Kanan answered. "You said..." Ahsoka was cut off by my glare. "I said you could ask a question. I didn't say that I was going to answer." Luke paused. "Describe him," I ordered. Kanan looked taken aback, but answered, sensing it was important. "He had a full body of black metal, and you could hear his breathing. He also ha a mask and was powerful in the force." Luke sighed. "Darth Vader,"

Ezra raised his eyebrows. "Darth...Vader?" he asked, uncertain. "Yes," Luke answered simply. "How do you know that?"Ahsoka asked. "I've fought against him before. Someone mentioned his name when they said that he had murdered my father." Kanan frowned sadly at that. "Was it true?" "No," Luke looked away, uncomfortable. "Wait, so you are a Jedi?" Ahsoka questioned. "Isn't it obvious?" he retorted. "So, will you tell us your name?" Ezra asked innocently. Luke glared, but gave in. "my name is Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker." he said softly. "Darth Vader's your father." Kanan stated. It wasn't a question. "Yeah, I just found out recently though." Then Ahsoka grabbed him by the shoulder, and spun him around so that he was facing them again. "Luke, he was my master when he was still good." she told him. He is still good. It's just been pushed down a little. I can feel it in him." Luke told her.

Then, Ahsoka glanced downward and say his gloved hand and snatched it. "Why do you only have one glove on?" she demanded. Luke tried to jerk it away, but failed. She had an iron grip on his wrist. "I just do," he grumbled. "Take the glove off." "No!" he protested. But, she did it for him anyway. Then they saw the hole in his hand. They saw te wires. "Vader cut off my hand. They gave me a prothestic one to replace it." he muttered. "But it needs fixed again!" she cried. "No," The coldness in his voice surprised all three of them. "Why?" Kanan asked, the first one to recover from the shock. "Because it's a reminder that if I let my anger control me, I might end up like my father." Luke snarled, then sighed sadly.

He saw Ezra wince in pity. "That doesn't matter right now though. I spoke with Yoda." Luke started. "Yoda," Kanan whispered. "After that, he died. Yoda is no more." Luke grimaced. "Who's Yoda?" Ezra asked curiously. "One of the best Jedi masters of all time." Ahsoka murmured. "So, he's really old?" Ezra questioned slowly, as if he was trying hard to prunciate the words. "Very old." Kanan replied, "Do you know how old?" Luke saw Kanan ponder that question. "Actually, no." "I do," Luke said softly. Ezra turned to Luke. "He's over 900 years old." Ezra frowned. "It's true!" Luke exclaimed, grinning "he told e himself," Then his gaze darkened. "he also told me that in order to complete my training, that I had to confront Vader." There was a deafening silence. "I guess you'll have to confront him within the next few months." Ahsoka told Luke.

"I guess so," he agreed. A few minutes of silence occured before he asked Ezra, "Is Kanan your master?" "Yes," "Then you guys need to get training. And it'll be better if you have more people to connect to the force with." Luke pointed towards Ahsoka and himself. "That sounds great to me." Kanan said. "After all, I could help you guys out, seeing that I had Obi-Wan and Yoda to teach me the was of the force." Luke pointed out. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "I know that it should be master and padawan, but even trained Jedi's need to practice their skills sometimes." Luke said also. "Then let's get at it."

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWWSSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSSWSWSWSWSWWWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Luke watched as Ezra was struggling to get the concept. Kanan stepped forward. "Connect with the force, don't put all your faith on just the lightsaber." Ezra gave a small nod, then tried again to no avail. "What about we do something else." I suggested. Kanan nodded, obviously agreeing. "What about Ahsoka vs. me, then Kanan will face the winner. And Ezra, watch and learn. Then you can try." Luke tells them.

They all nodded. Ahsoka stepped forward, igniting her two white blades. I did the same with my green blade. We both waited for the other to make the first move. But I waited patiently, not giving in. Finally, Ahsoka broke and charged at me. I dodged one and blocked the other. The one that I dodged slammed into the wall, creating sparks. While she stumbled, off balance, I made my move. But she had speed on her side. She had recovered quickly and managed to block my blow. (Not that I would hit her skin with it. We were only practice dueling, not trying to kill each other.)

She used one blade on each sidew of me. But I jumped over her and waited for her to turn around. When she did, I used the force on a box of something to distract her. It did and I struck out. She barely missed the blow by spinning, but only just. She crouched down and tripped me.

I fell onto my back with a small thud. She struck out again, and I rolled to the right, hitting the side of the staircase. I was behind her again. Before she could move, I pushed off the staircase, using it's momentium to throw me forward. My foot hit her back softly, because again, I wasn't trying to kill her. She fell forward, the lightsabers fell out of her hands, disabling. Sitting on her back, I disabled mine too and said, "I win," I turned towards the others. "So Kanan,"

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

In the end, I beat Kanan and Ezra didn't want to try. We headed to our own private quarters, which mine was on the _Falcon_ and their's was on the _Ghost_. The practice dueling had wore me out. All I wanted to do was fall onto my bunk and never get up. But that wouldn't happen. At least, not today.

Han barged into my room. "Hey Luke, the commander wamts a few of us on duty to watch to make sure nothing happens to ruin the plan. With your weird senses, it should be easy." "Okay Han," Luke said and stood up from his bed regretfully.

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

 **A/N: Next chapter begins in the setting of a few months. By the way, this probably isn't going to be a long story. If you have any ideas, tell me and ill consider putting them into the story. Not that I don't have any ideas.**

 **Now i'm blushing. Gah!**

 **Riderkitty out**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;" strongThis is not an A/N:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThis isn't an author's note, just to let you know. I have decided not to write anymore of this story, because it all happened in the movie, just with more characters. I don't quit stories, but it would be boring to be like the movie. All that happens is they go to Endor, meet Darth Vader, have a duel, and that stuff. So yeah, SORRY. Please d not flame, or I will never write stories again or your enjoyment. There. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI have been so glad for my follwers and favoritors. Keep encourageing everyone. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong My last out for this story/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRiderkitty out/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong:)/strong/p 


End file.
